The Baker's Adventures
by I'mAllFiredUp
Summary: Lucy works at the Fairy Tail cafè, which is up-and-coming in the food world. Natsu runs the most popular adventure course in town. One day, Natsu winds up in her café and they begin to fall in love. Can these to have a happy ending? Or will the relationship be burnt and crumbly? Mainly Nalu, but other Fairy Tail pairings shall be mentioned.
1. The Two Coffees

**I apologize foe the hiatus. I'm still not going to be updating anything as fast as I would like too. I got a belittle review from someone that said I didn't actually use any detail. I actually tried very hard to make this as detailed as possible.**

**Reasons Why I Haven't Updated**

**Ballroom Dancing! Wish me luck when I ask my friend Sean to be my partner.**

**High School Prep!**

**TFIOS. There isn't any decent fan fics that I love.**

**Sorry for rambling and lesser updates! Enjoy!**

The sweet smell of strawberry shortcake fills my nose as I enter the bakery. As usual, the mint colored walls are covered with different cake requests and different amounts of money for each. The chalkboard still shows yesterday's schedule and nobody was manning the counter. I enter and wave to a few of the regular customers as I head to the kitchen to begin my work day.

"You're late," snaps an angry red-head. She was currently rolling out dough for a pie.

"Sorry. My water wasn't working this morning."

"Lucy, I'm the boss. I decided what time you come in." She takes the rolling pin and smashes it into the counter. It snaps in half on impact and splinters fly into the air everywhere.

"Sorry Erza, it won't happen again."

"It better not, or I'll serve your head on this platter." She gestures her hand to a silver platter which was currently holding dozens of cookies and pastries. I emit a small yelp. "You're on cash register duty." I sigh and exit the kitchen. I pull on a black apron and walkabout front. I type in the code which turns the register on and wait. A bell rings and I turn my head, only to see a tall man wearing a black beanie, a black jacket, a red t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of white converse. He takes off his jacket and places it on the coat rack, and follows by taking off his beanie. His hair is messy and pink. It looks as though his hair dresser had accidentally dumped the pink dye on it instead of shampoo, and then they decided to blow dry it out, only to realize that you can't remove dye that way. He walks towards the register and greets me with a smile, that shows off his pearly white fangs.

"How may I help you sir?" I ask in my most polite voice.

"Well, I was hoping you could help me decide on what to order." No customer has ever asks me in all of my existence for support on ordering deserts and coffees.

"Well, the chocolate-espresso cake is superb, but I think the owner would be furious if you didn't try her strawberry shortcake."

"I'll get both then, along with two coffees." He must have a date coming in.

"Not to butt in on anything, of course, but why would you need to coffees, sir?"

"Welll," he looks at my nametag, "Lucy, I thought you looked a little tired and thirsty so I bought you a coffee."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I insist."

"Well, thank you. That will be $15.97, please." He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a wallet and hands me his credit card.

"Credit please." I swipe his card and let him sign on the small screen in front of him.

"Would you like a receipt?"

"Yes please. May I have a pen?"

"Sure." I fish through the drawer beneath me and find a pen. I hand him the receipt and the pen. He scribbles something quickly on it and gives both back.

"Keep it." I smile and read the note. **_'Call me. I wrote the number on the back of the sheet. Natsu Dragneel.'_**

"You can go find your seat and I'll bring you your food." He nodds his head and turnes towards a table for two and sits down. After ten minutes of Erza screaming at me, I am able to grab Natsu's food and bring it to him.

"Thank you," he says.

"No thank you. Enjoy and have a good day Natsu." I walk away with my heart beating out of my chest. Was that so hard? Delivering food to a boy you've never met before? Apparently it was. After hours of waiting for the store to close, Erza finally screams for the last time and I'm able to drive back to my apartment.

**~X~**

I walk into the lobby and greet the receptionist. Her long white hair is curled, barely any make up on her pale skin, and she was wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps. Being a receptionist was a side job due to her up and coming modeling career.

"Hey Mira." I brush my fingers across the slick, wooden counter.

"Hi Lucy. Is there something wrong?"

"Boy troubles." Mira squeals with delight after hearing what I had just said. I tell her the story of how we met at the bakery.

"What's his name?"

"Natsu."

"What color hair?"

"Pink. Why are you asking me this?"

"You kinda like Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah."

"He owns that adventure course place. I could totally see you guys dating."

"We've only had one conversation!"

"Pink-hair brown-eyed babies! Blonde-hair green-eyed babies!" Mira says with delight and I stomp into the elevator.

"Dragon Adventures, huh?" I mumble to myself. I've driven by that place billions of times. I've never actually been, though. The elevator opens on my floor and I skip to my room. I unlock the door and step inside. My minimalist room is a pristine white color, the floor is a mahogany brown, and all of my furniture is pink (except the couch which id black leather, and the dining room table and chairs which match the floor.) I take out my phone and text the number.

**Me**: Hey Natsu. It's Lucy. Your waitress at the cafè.

A few seconds pass before I get my reply.

**Natsu**: Hey Luce. Can you believe that I'd never been to Fairy Tail before that? XD

**Me**: I've never been to Dragon Adventures either.

**Natsu**: I never told you I owned that.

**Me**: Mira told me.

**Natsu**: That makes sense.

**Me**: Yeah. I know. Well good night.

**Natsu**: See you tomorrow.

What did tomorrow even mean? We didn't even have plans. I get into my bed and I dream about Natsu all night.


	2. Natsu's Ideas of Fun

I wake up at seven to the sound of One Direction's Change Your Ticket. I have officially lost all faith in them due to the fact that Zayn has quit, but I haven't had any time to change it. I look at my phone and realize that someone is calling me. And that someone is Natsu. I take a quick gulp of air and then answer the phone.

"Good Morning, Natsu."

"Good Morning, Lucy. I'm in the lobby of your apartment building right now."

"What the-"

"Don't worry, Mira's giving me the key to your apartment right now."

"Don't you-"

"I'll be up in like ten minutes. Bye."

"NATSU!"

~x~

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! WERE YOU RAISED WITHOUT MANNERS!" I throw a pillow at his face and he catches it with ease.

"Come on Luigi. No harm done."

"No harm done? No harm done! You can't just do that."

"Why not?" he asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice. My heart begins to flutter but I swallow it down.

"First off, it's Lucy. Secondly, getting the key and then opening the door is such a bad idea. What if I was naked?"

"I'd risk my sight to come and talk to you. Now can we just move on. How do you feel about ice cream?"

~x~

"This is good ice cream but I'm still mad at you." He sighs and raises his hands up with defeat. "I give up. Big deal. Sorry I'm annoying you." He looks sadly at his ice cream, mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like screw it and then takes his spoon and take a spoonful of my ice cream.

"That is the grossest flavor of ice cream I have ever tasted!"

"You don't like chocolate?"

"I like chocolate and chilli peppers. Try mine." I hesitantly take a small spoonful of his weird, orange (I'm expecting carrot), ice cream. I swallow and force a smile.

"That was...interesting." I begin to shovel the chocolate into my mouth to get rid of the putrid taste.

"Its my own flavor they invented just for me. Its called hot vanilla."

"What did they do? Dump hot sauce and vanilla into the machine?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think so."

"Gross."

"Gross? It's genius!" He shoves the last bit of his ice cream down his throat.

"Have you eve tried to break into a girl's apartment before?"

"No. Why?"

"How about a guy's?"

"Well. I mean. There was this one time I snuck in through the window of Gray's house and stole his tv. Well, he got drunk and he was naked so I just decided what the heck. Anyways, Gray went on a rampage, because you know, it was a tv, and tvs are expensive. After a few weeks, he went over my house and he saw the tv and lost it. I have a few scars on my back to prove it. Want to see?" Natsu begins to take his shirt off and I laugh.

"No. I'm good. I seriously believe everything you just said."

"Really?"

"You're an idiot. Why would you make that up?"

"You're the weirdo. I'm just very enthusiastic."

"So enthusiastic about hanging out with me you break into my apartment?"

"It was an accident! I said I was sorry."

"Alright, I forgive you."

"Cool. Now I can come to your apartment whenever I want!"

"When did I say that?"

"When you forgave me!"

"Idiot!" I slap his face lightly and he begins to smirk.

"What?"

"I'm going to show you around my adventure course."

~x~

"Wow! Natsu. I really have no words." And I really don't. That pyro has lots of torches and scary weapon like devices inside. There is paintings on the wall of many different dragons and one picture of a shirtless guy with an eight pack and pink hair. Lots of people are climbing and a few little kids are playing by the fire.

"Glad you like it, Luce."

"Luce?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with nicknames?" He raises his right eyebrow.

"No, not at all. Erza has a lot of nicknames for me."

"I've known your boss since she was little. She's a bastard. She's the biggest asshole-" An angry red head taps on his shoulder. He turns and jumps. I stifle a laugh and the woman glares daggers at me.

"Look buddy. I'll have no problem ripping the spine from your body and smashing it into a million pieces with my bare hands. I'm out with my husband so will you please go stick your ass in the fire."

"Okay ma'am." Natsu gulps and runs to the fire and stick his rear inside one of the fire places. He winced and puts it out at one of the safety spaces. Erza turns her attention from Natsu to me.

"Is that your boyfriend? If that's your boyfriend then I feel sorry for you. He's an idiot."

"He's a friend, Erza. Just friends."

"I've known that fool since he was little. I've never seen him look at another gitl like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're soulmates."

"Why are you being nice to me now."

"Because I've had a change of heart about you, Lucy. Plus you'll need guidance with that idiot. And I need to ask you something as a friend."

"What's that?"

"How do I tell Jellal that I'm pregnant. We weren't planning to have kids for a little while so I don't want to upset him."

"Erza! He'll still love you. If not, I'll punch him and make him accept it."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant with Natsu's kid? You seem different."

"WE. ARE. JUST. FRIENDS. DON'T. EVER. MENTION. THIS. IN. FRONT. OF. HIM."

"Okay Lucy. See ya." She leaves smiling. I watch as she walks up to a blue haired man and points to her stomach. He smiles and lifts her. He plants a kiss on her lips and laughs. I feel someone grab my arm forcing my attention to them.

"Natsu!"

"The name's Gray. Don't ever mistake me for flamehead."

"Oh I know you! You're tv guy!"

"You're Natsu's friend? He doesn't usually talk to girls."

"Are you implying Natsu's gay?"

"Yeah ice-brains. Are you implying that I'm gay?"

"Yes."

"Fuck you."

"You're the idiot pyro." Natsu's fists are clenched. He takes a deep breath and hands me something.

"Pink gear?"

"Well the gear that matches my hair is VIP." He blushes and turns his head the other way.

"No. VIP is something I've never been before," I say, also blushing now. Gray makes a strange face and points his finger in his throat and makes several gagging noises before he fake throws up and walks away. I get my gear on and wait fir Natsu to do the same.

"The most important rule is to not think before you do anything because thinking takes too much time."

"So I can't think about how I can die in here?" He looks at me funny and shakes his head. Something horrible starts blasting from the speakers. A girl's sobs turn into an off pitch song.

"Oh Gray-Sama? Why don't you love me? Gray-Sama! Just let our love blossom and you'll see. Gray-Sama! I love you, now come and kiss me!" A few clap and many boo and hiss. I see Gray run behind one of the torches with a blush on his face due to embarrassment. A girl with blue hair and a Russian hat comes out of nowhere and starts looking around frantically.

"You can run, Gray-Sama, but you can't hide from Juvia!" she declares. I turn my head towards Natsu who is on the ground, howling with laughter.

"Lucy-kick!" I kick him in the gut.

"Luce," he whines, "What was that for?"

"Just shut up right now." My attention moves back to that Juvia girl. She spots Gray over in the potted plant and runs fast over towards him. He turns to run, but ends up tripping on some gear on the ground. Juvia belly flops onto him and starts kissing him. Natsu begins to laugh again.

"This why I hired that girl."

"You are terrible."

"Duh. I hate Gray."

"And you're a weirdo."

"You're the weirdo. You would rather watch their one sided romance then join in on the fun. So are you going to take my hand, or am I going to have to throw you into one of the torches?"

~X~

**I have spent such a long time writing this chapter. Life has just been a little stressful. I'm in all honors classes! Yay!**

**I probably already said I got to dance with the boy I like for two weeks. Then he ruined it all when he stayed home this Thursday when we had to do a competition. Now I want to punch him in the face. I got pneumonia also. That's just about it.**

**Gray, though. What are you doing? Avatar is a trash guild! And E.N.D is Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Come on!**

**Alrighty then. Sorry for not updating again, and I will probably update sometime next week.**

**Happy Easter! BTW**


	3. Black Spots and Strange Feelings

"Natsu! Stop shaking the bridge!" I shout. He laughs and continues to shake the bridge violently. My extreme fear of heights is being put to the test right now. I feel the glares of Gray from up here, jealous that we don't have a stalker.

"Luce. You're takin' to long," he whines.

"Sorry Natsu. I just kinda zoned out."

"Don't worry, my mind is always blank!" I roll my eyes and shove him forward.

"I really don't doubt that," I say. He looks at me funny before he shrugs and continues walking. Eventually, we reach the other side and we end up in front of a rock wall.

"So basically Luce, all were going to do is climb to that platform up there." He dramatically points to a platform that's at least 15 ft above where we are right now.

"What happens when we get up there?"

"We do a few monkey bars and then we get to use a slide."

"This sounds like a death trap," I state. Natsu smiles and turns around. He grabs my hand and our fingers intertwine. My whole body relaxes and my nerves calm down. He releases it and continues forward. My hand is tingling as I slowly follow him. Does he feel it too? Is there something wrong with me? I shake the feeling off and I begin my adventure.

~X~

"Natsu," I whine, "Are we almost there?" He stares at me while I struggle to make my way across the monkey bars.

"You're wasting energy by thinking. Come on!" he shouts with some encouragement. I slowly make my way over and he wraps his arms around my waist. My body collapses into him and he pulls me up.

"Lucy, try to stay conscious for a few more minutes, okay?" he asks. I nod my head. He pulls us towards the slide, and my vision becomes spotted and blurry.

"Com on Luce, a little more," I can make out his face and I see a look of concern on it. We make it to the bottom before he starts shouting. Suddenly the black spots engulf my vision and I pass out.

~X~

"Where am I!" I shout and I try to shoot out of bed but I can't. I'm in a hospital. The walls are a white that almost blind you, and most of the space is occupied by equipment. I notice an IV in my arm and I can't remember how I got here. Was it Levy hitting me on the head with a book? Did Erza finally crack and hit me with the rolling pin? Was it Gajeel because he's a dick? A nurse comes in and looks relieved that my eyes are open.

"Hi Lucy. Are you feeling alright? You gave your friend quite an awful scare," she says.

Her nametag reads Lisanna and she seems very friendly and around my age.

"What friend?" I ask.

"Natsu Dragneel. Does that ring a bell?" she asks, a look of worry now present on her face. Hmm. Natsu. Natsu? Natsu! I finally remember how I ended up here.

"Is he still here?" I ask. She nods and exits the room. In a second, I see a pink haired blur days across the room and practically jump on my bed. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes as hard as he can.

"Luce! I thought you were dead! You don't do that to nakama!" he scolds. I meet his eyes, which look red and puffy, and I chuckle.

"What level was that course for?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Umm. I don't know," he lies. I roll my eyes and then stare at him and I grip his shoulders.

"Natsu, what level was that course?" I repeat. He sighs and puts his hands up in defeat.

"It was advanced," he blurts out, "Only S class is allowed on it."

"Why did I go on it then?" I raise my eyebrow. He starts to cry again.

"OhMyGodThisIsAllMyFaultIAmSuchAnIdiotIShoulHaveNever-" I slap his face and his eyes begin to bulge.

"Shut up. It was an accident. Okay. How long have I been here for?"

"A day."

"Really?" He nods his head. He must have been so worried.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I blurt out.

"Yeah," he says, scratching his neck and readjusting his scarf.

"No wonder you smell awful," I say playfully.

"Oh yeah?" He lifts his arm up and puts his pit in my face and I can't breathe anymore.

"Natsu. I. Can't. Breathe," I manage to say between gulps. He realises and I take in a bunch of big breaths of fresh air.

"Sorry Luce. I just didn't want to leave because I couldn't contact any of your immediate family members because you don't seen to have any." Uh oh. That was something I did not want to get into.

"What time is it and when can I leave?" I ask, quickly changing the topic.

"It's around 3:30 right now, and Lisanna said you get to leave in an hour. I'll be going home to freshen up and then I'll pick you up," he said.

"Thank you for sticking around while I was asleep," I manage.

"No problem," Natsu says before walking out. I grab my phone and call Levy, knowing that she's probably nervous. It rings twice and then she picks up.

"HowDareYouGoUpOnThatDeathTrapWithNatsu! Oh and I'm glad you're awake! But I'm still pissed Lu-chan!" she shouts.

"Sorry Levy. I should know better. He almost started questioning me about, you know what." I whisper. She gasps.

"He can't find out about him. You don't want him back in your life. The scars Luce. The bruises. Your mother's death. Your father can not reenter your life."

"I know. That's why Natsu can't find out so for right now, you have to be sneaky and make sure he doesn't get curious," I say.

"Got it. Agent McGarden from the Crime Sorciere on the case," she says before hanging up. I get up from the bed, pull the IV out and then go to the bathroom to wash up. I do a somewhat decent job of fixing my hair and cleaning myself and I return to the bed to see a pile of neatly folded and washed clothes. I grab them and put them on before getting my stuff together. Lisanna comes into the room and hands me a bag with something inside.

"Pills. Take them for ten days, three a day," she cheerfully answers, "Natsu's waiting."

I walk out of the room and thank her before I do. I find Natsu in the lobby, fiddling with the ends of his scarf.

"Hey," he says. I grab onto his hand and pull him up.

"Do you mind if I take you out for dinner?" I ask.

"Is this a date?" he asks.

"No!" I shout. Deep down I wish it was a date.

"Cool! Where are we going?" I can feel the excitement radiating off of Natsu and it is kind of contagious.

"How about Chipotle?"

"Big portions plus spicy food plus cheap equals perfect!" Natsu runs out of the door and I follow except I'm jogging at a light pace. We reach a bus stop and we wait for about ten minutes silently. Eventually a bus shows up and we make our way to the back. About halfway there, Natsu stumbles onto the ground.

"Natsu?" I ask.

"Motion. Sickness," he manages. I drag him over to the back and I open the window. Natsu sticks his head out and pukes on a black Honda Civic. Someone sticks their head out and uses a lot of colorful vocabulary. I think it's Gray because he used the word flame-head a lot. Finally, we pull up into the mall where Chipotle is located. Natsu runs off of the bus and kisses the street.

"I love you! I love you so much!" he repeats. I tug on his scarf and we enter Chipotle. There is no one in line so we go up.

"I'll go first," I say. I end up ordering a burrito bowl with chicken, veggies, mild salsa, brown rice, and guacamole. I turn my head back and see Natsu ordering three burritos with everything in them. After at least ten attempts at each and finally succeeding, the guy glares at Natsu.

"Don't come back," he growls. I pay for the food and we decide to eat outside, incase the worker decides to inflict harm on Natsu. I try to enjoy my food, but I can't because Natsu is eating his food so sloppily and messily.

"This is the best non date ever," he declares.

"Yeah," I mumble. I watch as a young couple around our age enters the restaurant. Do I want that? Do I want that WITH Natsu?"

"Luce. Are you finished with your food?" he asks. Finally I'm back in reality. I turn my head and I put the lid back on. I carry my food to the bus and we talk about random things. School. Sports. Friends. The bus is the same thing as before. As we enter my apartment, I feel Natsu grab my hand. I place the food on the counter and I look at him.

"Bye Luce! I had fun!" he cheerfully yells.

"I had fun too!" He wraps his hands around my waist and hugs me. He reaches up and ruffles my hair before planting a quick kiss on my forehead.

"Bye Natsu," I mumble before he exits my room.

"I like him," I mutter after he left. My forhead is tingling and I absent mindedly touch it. I wonder if Natsu will ever feel the same way.

Natsu exits the apartment building and touches his lips.

"I like her," he whispers.

~X~

**I love this chapter. I just hope it isn't too fast paced if you know what I mean.**

**Just to!tell you guys, Pitch perfect 2 is aca-mazing!**

**Sorry about my lack if updates and my constant excuses, but honestly, the year is almost over. I'll probably update regularly once summer hits.**

**For now I'll just get paused at my ex-dance partner who is such a wise-ass and I'll be writing.**

**"Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Also, feel free to PM me!**

**P.S. Does anyone else love Taylor Swift dating Calvin Harris? They are just so cute together**.


End file.
